Percy and Annabeth's Future
by goddess of light and spirits
Summary: this is my take on what Annabeth and Percy's life will be like if the Lost Hero never happened. Look at this and you will see Percy, Annabeth and their kids Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon in a weird way. The pairings are Percy/Annabeh Athena/OC Apollo/OC and Poseidon/OC


**Percy and Annabeth's Future**

By: Lydia Marie Sciascia

"Will you marry me?" Percy asked kneeling on one knee. Annabeth and Percy were on the Eiffel tower one of Annabeth's favorite places. Annabeth started tearing up. "Of course I will Seaweed brain!" She exclaimed while hugging her new husband-to-be. "It was pretty romantic proposing to me in the city of love." Annabeth said dreamily staring into Percy's eyes. A month later Percy and Annabeth were the new Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. They had their wedding at camp half-blood, the place where they met. They had all of their friends at the wedding. Even Poseidon and Athena were there for the wedding. Percy whispered to his new wife "You do know that you can't call me Seaweed brain anymore now that were married." "Not in public at least. But when were alone I can Seaweed brain," Annabeth whispered back. "Hey, come on Wise Girl," Percy said. "If you'll stop I'll stop too," Annabeth proclaimed. After an hour or two the new couple and the gusts were partying on the dance floor. Six months after the wedding Annabeth found out she was pregnant with triplets when she went to her monthly check-up. She was so excited she didn't even wait for Percy to get home and called him at work. Percy works at the local pool as a swimming instructor. Within the next twenty minutes Percy showed up at the house and was brimming from ear to ear with happiness from hearing the news. The next nine months flew by so fast. Before they knew what was happening Percy and Annabeth were holding their two boys and a girl. The first boy was named after Percy's father Poseidon because he took a fork and turned it into a triton. Their other son was named Apollo because he had a big bright smile on his face. Finally their daughter they named after Annabeth's mother Athena because she looked like she would be smart like her mother. The week after the triplets were born Athena and Poseidon visited the new family. Ding dong! "Come on in," Annabeth said from the kitchen feeding the triplets. Percy and Annabeth's godly parents were in the doorframe and almost yelled "It's your godly parents!" Annabeth finished feeding the triplets and ran into the living room. She then latched onto her parents and said with a surprised look on her face "Mom! Dad! I'm so glad to see you!". "It's nice to see you too Annabeth," Said Athena lovingly. Poseidon then asked Annabeth "So where is my son today?" Annabeth then said "I'll call him. Percy our parents are here! But there not mortals!" Percy then yelled "What!?" The next thing the gods and Annabeth knew Percy was standing in front of the three. Percy then quickly asked the two gods "Mom! Dad! How long has it been since we've seen you?" Annabeth then said "Never mind that. I think you should see the triplets". Then they all walked into the kitchen where Athena was counting her fingers all the way up to ten, Apollo was laughing and smiling as usual, and Poseidon was using his water powers and floating his bottle full of water up in the air. Athena then asked a question both her and Poseidon were wondering [She got to saying it before him like always. Poseidon doesn't know why he still tries when Athena is around him] "So what is there names?" "Well the girl counting at one week old is named after you mom because she is so smart." Said Annabeth. "Aw. That is so thought full." Athena said thankfully. "The boy in the middle that is laughing and smiling is Apollo." Percy said. '_Apollo would get a big head after hearing two powerful demigods named their son after him' _they all thought in unison. Percy then said "Finally our last son is named after you dad for having the powers he dose at one week old". "Thanks son. You make this old man proud for having such good children." Said Poseidon slapping Percy on the back almost making him fall over. The rest of the week Annabeth, Percy, Poseidon, and Athena took care of the triplets and caught up on what had happened when they were out of touch. "We almost forgot to tell you. We want the triplets to know us as their grandparents not as almighty powerful gods until you both believe they are ready. Otherwise they might not have a normal childhood, or at least as normal as a demigod's childhood can get." Said Athena. "Ok. Good bye Mom. Bye Dad" said both Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy looked away, and in a bright flash that could fry mortals Annabeth and Percy's parents were gone. In the next month the triplets were in preschool. Athena was the smartest, Poseidon was the strongest, and Apollo was the most popular. Even though they had their own lives the triplets were inseparable. The next thing they now it was the triplets third birthday. Athena was eating her cake like a grown-up, Poseidon was stuffing his face with cake, and Apollo somehow got a girl feeding the cake to him. "I guess being the pretty and popular boy still has its perks even at his age" Percy said to Annabeth. "I guess so honey. I hope that they won't have to deal with the stuff we did as kids. I don't want them to experience what I did as a child." Annabeth answered. Percy tried to comfort her "Annabeth neither of us will abandon them, and they will not have a step mom or step dad. We will be there for our kids as long as they need us". " I know Percy, but the chance is still there. You never know what will happen until it dose." Annabeth said to Percy leaning on his chest. The next day Annabeth dropped off the kids at preschool before she went to work. Annabeth is an archeologist professor at the nearby collage. During the school year Apollo wasn't the only popular one. Apollo and Poseidon shared all the girls, and every boy in the preschool fawned over Athena. This happened all year round and during the summer it got worse. The boys got gifts from all the girls every morning, and Athena had all the boys confess their love every time she came across them. By the time they were in 3rd grade everyone in the school treated them as royals all the boys thought that Athena was the perfect combination of beauty and brains. She had dirty blond hair that flowed in the wind, got strait A+'s, was mysterious, was kind, generous, and never bragged. The half of the school girls that liked Apollo thought that he was perfect because he had handsome black hair, and had a handsome face. He also got strait A+'s, was also mysterious, was always smiling, and was sweet, and oblivious at times, but not like you could manipulate him. The other half of the school girls that liked Poseidon because he also had a handsome face, and handsome brown hair. He is strong, caring, outgoing unlike his other siblings, and is always cracking jokes. When they got into 5th grade it got harder for the boys to confess to Athena because without her knowing it her brothers would scare them away. Athena was still fine with the girls fawning over her brothers though. When the triplets were in 7th grade a boy named Anthony had wiggled his way into Athena's heart and they started dating. At first Poseidon and Apollo were very intimidating but after a period of time they warmed up to him. Soon they were all best buds. That summer Athena introduced Anthony to her parents. She said" Mom Dad this is Anthony my … Uh … My boyfriend"! "You're what!" Percy said freaking out. "Oh honey that's wonderful! Will you shut up Seaweed brain?!" Annabeth said with Percy freaking out in the background. Annabeth then knocked Percy out cold with a slipper. "Come… On… Honey." Percy said while passing out. "Remind me never to get on your mom's bad side. Ever." Anthony whispered to Athena. "Or while she is holding a slipper in her hand." Athena whispered back to him. "Would you like something to drink Anthony? We have milk, water, orange juice, or green tea." Annabeth said nicely while kicking her unconscious husband away from the others. Anthony then said "Tea would be nice". "Coming right up!" Annabeth said back cheerfully. While everyone was talking Percy was finally waking up. When he did he attacked Anthony but then Annabeth drop kicked him and he was out cold once again. "There is no concern what so ever in your fathers head for your feelings Athena. What am I going to do with him?" Annabeth said shaking her head. Anthony then said "He was just trying to protect his only daughter for as long as he is able to Mrs. Jackson". "Your right. Oh by the way you can call me mom from now on Anthony." Annabeth said cheerfully. "Ok… Mom." Anthony said back. "Yay!" Annabeth said hugging Anthony and Athena. Then she said "I love you both". After that Anthony had to go home for the night so he and Athena kisses good bye. After a few weeks Percy didn't need to be knocked out by Annabeth anymore. When Annabeth wasn't looking though he still gave Anthony the death look, but if Athena caught him doing that she would threaten him till he peed his pants. "It looks like Athena also go the powers of strategy with all the threats." Percy said to himself while changing his pants yet again. The next day Poseidon came back with a girlfriend. Her name was Angel. She was wearing a nice white top with jean shorts and her black hair was braided down her back. She was very polite, generous, Kind, and looked at Poseidon like he was the only one in the world at the moment. "I have one question. How did such a sweet, kind, generous girl hook up with my son?" Percy asked with Poseidon trying to burn holes into his dad's head. "Well. It all started in the library. I was studying and Poseidon came up to me. After chatting for a bit he asked me out and I said yes. I thought that it went well so I asked if he had a girlfriend. When he said no he asked me if I had a boyfriend I then said no. After a little bit he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes, and it's gone from there I guess." Angel replied to Percy's question. "So you both really love each other? He isn't bribing you or anything?" Annabeth asked while walking into the room with a tray of cucumber sandwiches and tea. "MOM!" Poseidon yelled furious and embarrassed. "What she is so nice, Kind, and generous. No offence honey but… she's way out of your league." Annabeth said as sweetly as she could before her son ran out of the room steaming. Angel then ran after him. In a few minutes she came back with a calm Poseidon and got him to say sorry to his parents. Annabeth and Percy were in shock. Nobody could calm down Poseidon if he was in a mood. The one exception was standing right in front of their very eyes. They both jumped up and hugged Angel welcoming her into the family. Later that evening when the triplets were asleep Percy and Annabeth were having a conversation. "I think that once Apollo has a girlfriend we should tell them about being demigods." Said Annabeth looking serious like when they were in Camp Half-blood. That was the look that Percy had seen when he first realized his feelings for Annabeth. "Yes I think…" Percy was cut short. He fell asleep halfway through his sentence. That was one of the things that Annabeth loved about her Percy. He would deny anything he needed to until he had no choice but to listen and deal with the problem. Annabeth put a blanket over her husband noticing the draft from the open window. The one thing she didn't notice were the three teenagers sneaking back to their room after listening in on their parents' conversation. The next day Apollo came back with a girlfriend. Her name was Camryn. She had silky golden hair up to her shoulders. She wore a teal summer dress with a light blue headband with a turquoise flower on it to compliment the dress. She was smart, beautiful, generous, kind, and loving. By the way she was talking with Apollo and he was hanging on her every word his parents figured that she saw more in Apollo than his mere looks. "How did you to start dating?" asked Annabeth vary intrigued. "Well… it all started in study hall. From what Apollo told me he liked what I looked like while I was focusing. I don't know if I believe him or not. Anyway he then asked me if I wanted to go out with him. I said no. He looked shocked. Probably because almost all the girls would say yes instantly because of his looks. I on the other hand like to know the person and then judge them instead of just judging on someone's looks. After asking me he walked back to his desk and it looked like he started to plan something. The next day he was at my doorstep with roses. I kept the flowers but still said no. This went on for a week. On the seventh day I finally said yes. Luckily it was a weekend so we went to the arcade and had some fun. Then we got something to eat at Subway and he walked me home. After that we went on two more dates before now. I wanted to get to know him well before meeting his parents." Camryn explained to Apollo's parents. Annabeth then practically jumped onto Camryn saying "You are so sweet. I welcome you into this family with open arms"! "I do to." Said Percy. For the next few hours Percy, Annabeth, Apollo, and Camryn talked until Camryn had to go home. Apollo and Camryn kissed goodnight and she left. Percy and Annabeth then called Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon into the living room. The triplets sat on the couch. "So are you going to tell us that we are demigods? Also what are demigods? Also how are we demigods?" Athena questioned with both her brothers nodding in agreement. "First of all how did you know that you were demigods?" Asked Percy skeptically looking at his daughter. "I heard your conversation with mom when I got up to get a drink with Poseidon and Apollo last night". "Oh." Said both their parents at the same time. "Second a demigod is half human and half god. They also inherit special powers from their godly parent, or as in all of your cases their demigod parent." Said Annabeth. "Oh." Said the triplets in union. "And thirdly Your grandparents are really Athena the goddess of wisdom and Poseidon the god of the seas. Because we are demigod the three of you are still part god." Said Percy again. "Athena you got the powers of wisdom like my mother and I." Said Annabeth looking at Athena who was nodding her head. Percy turned to Poseidon and said "Poseidon you go the powers to control water like my father and I". Poseidon jumped up and yelled "YEAH"! "And Apollo you got your uncle's good looks and a small amount of his sun powers. That's why it never rains when you are around." Annabeth finished while looking at a dumbstruck Apollo. "Now all of the things that happen to us that don't happen to others makes sense." Said Apollo looking a little shocked but relieved. The next day everything went back to normal. At home at least. When they were at school Athena was eager to get home. This way she could spend more time with Anthony because they only had two classes together each school day. On the other hand Apollo and Poseidon loved the whole day because both of their girlfriends were in the exact classes as them for the whole entire day. Another weird thing was that Poseidon and Apollo got the same grades as Athena now. This was very surprising because she got A+ +'s in her classes for correcting the teacher. The boys just did extra credit instead of correcting the teacher though. After Annabeth and Percy questioned they're sons they found out that Camryn and Angel helped them study for school. They were also the ones to convince the boys to do extra credit. This went on for the rest of the school year. On the first day of summer vacation the family of demigods and humans were getting ready to go to Florida on an all paid trip all thanks to Poseidon and Athena. When they Flashed in the house while Angel, Camryn, and Anthony were over well let's just say after they were told what was going on Camryn was asking questions a mile a minute, Anthony was on the floor out cold, while Angel took it very well but was helping Athena wake up her boyfriend. Angel, Camryn, and Anthony were helping Apollo, Poseidon, and Athena pack. All of their backs were facing the middle of the room when a bright white light filled the room. When the kids turned around Aphrodite the goddess of love was standing in the middle of the room. "Hello my young couples. How are you all doing? Athena and Anthony answer first" said Aphrodite after turning to the couple. "Were doing fine Aphrodite," answered Athena. Aphrodite turned to Poseidon and Angel and said "Your turn". Angel answered by saying "Hello lady Aphrodite. I think that Poseidon and I are both very happy". "Just call me Aphrodite. Ok angel," Aphrodite replied. Angel then said "Ok Aphrodite". Aphrodite then turned to Camryn and Apollo "So how are you both doing"? Camryn spoke up "I think that we are happy. I am glad that I got to know Apollo, and like him for himself and not just his looks". "I am also very happy to be with a girl that understands me like Camryn dose," said Apollo while hugging Camryn from behind. "Aww," cooed Aphrodite at the sweet act of love.


End file.
